teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey and Adriana
Overview Biography S2= A New Beginning While singing Empire State of Mind, Aubrey notices Adriana singing along. They first officially meet in the bathroom. Aubrey suggests that Adriana audition for Teen Justice. Adriana starts to sing Telephone, and Aubrey is obviously threatened by her talent. Aubrey joins as she hears Sunshine voice. It was almost a singing battle. The performance ends when June, yells "Shut Up!" After that, Adriana confirms that she will audition for the Glee Club. Aubrey gives her a fake address and sends her to a crack house. Aubrey tells the members of Glee Club that Adriana will audition to be Glee Club member. But Aubrey is determined to keep her spotlight and keep Adriana out. Aubrey also pays 2 thugs to mug Adriana. This causes Adriana to attack her and ends up with them having a fight in the school hallway, only to be stopped by Sebastian and Hunter. When Hunter asked what happened to Teen Justice recruiting, Adriana insults Aubrey saying that she is the best singer and will overthrow her. Aubrey responds in anger, and then tells Adriana to fix her throat up before heading to class. For her audition, Adriana sings Listen by Dreamgirls. Aubrey is seen giving her a sinister stare. Her talent astounds Teen Justice, to which Billy welcomes her to the Glee Club. In a different scene, Billy sees Adriana with a man. Billy asks, "Who is he?" to Adriana. Dustin introduces himself, as the new coach of Le Trio Hot. Dustin recruited Adriana for Le Trio Hot. Adriana says to Billy, she does not want to make Aubrey jealous of her. Aubrey and the Glee Club overhear Adriana and Bill'ys conversation, and they are mad at Aubrey. Sinned Against Man When Aubrey's sister, Lola comes to Aubrey's aid and asks her to help find their sister; she admits that they need help with another member who knows how to find people and that's Adriana. Aubrey's anger gets the best of her when she meets with Adriana and the conversation becomes physical. After things get physical between Aubrey and Adriana, Lola try to calm Aubrey down but she just wants to continue fighting. Another Episode Sunshine returns to McKinley because she hears about New Directions benefit concert. She performs All by Myself to prove that she can perform at the concert, but Rachel calls her a terrible spy. She later allows her to perform, as she will bring her many Twitter followers. Later, Santana finds out that Sunshine and her followers aren't coming to the concert, much to Rachel's approval. Another Episode They meet once again in the girl's bathroom. Sunshine is throwing up because she is feeling nervous. Sunshine thinks that Rachel hates her, asking "Why do you hate me?." Rachel says that she is jealous of Sunshine, because she has a great voice. Rachel assures her to just look at her if she gets nervous. They hug, and become friends. During Sunshine's and Vocal Adrenaline's performance of As Long as You're There, Rachel is smiling at her for encouragement, giving her a thumbs up. When the results for the Nationals championships are posted up, Rachel with the rest of New Directions are seen walking down the hallway. Rachel looks up as she sees Sunshine being thrown up in the air by Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine smiles at Rachel as she quietly grins. It is later revealed that Vocal Adrenaline placed 2nd place, however New Directions only placed 12th. Songs S2= ;Duets Song te.jpg|Telephone (A New Beginning)|link=Telephone ;Related Songs Category:Relationships